


Rainy Day

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [28]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: It's raining again and it's fitting to suit your mood and also probably Addison's.Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. Angst & Hurt/Comfort. Rated E.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	1. Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233207) by [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/pseuds/lydialyn). 
  * Inspired by [Meredith Grey’s Escapades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137057) by [skylarenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarenee/pseuds/skylarenee). 
  * Inspired by [all of you, all of me, intertwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923319) by [theprincessdiarist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessdiarist/pseuds/theprincessdiarist). 



_Author's Note:_

Some angst here, and also hurt/comfort. :)

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Rainy Day**

* * *

_It's raining again and it's fitting to suit your mood and also probably Addison's._

_Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. Angst & Hurt/Comfort. Rated E._

* * *

It's freezing cold and raining again and it's fitting to suit your mood and also probably Addison's.

Since the moment she shook your hand, you empathize with her with the same love/hate thing that you've got going on and you don't know what to think of it all.

You see Addison Shepherd again, and you know you can never take away the pain that you caused her but you didn't know about the pain she caused Derek.

But the thing is, you forgive her, because she looks as broken and lonely as you felt when you were hiding the fact that your mother was sick from everyone, and so you get it the moment you hear she was hiding an entire _life-changing ordeal_ with/from Mark Sloan.

Sure, maybe you shouldn't, but you do.

You walk toward her because you feel bad that you found out about her past even though she didn't find out about you and yours and that's mostly the problem between you.

Addition turns her head around, and you turn your shoulder a bit, and suddenly you realize that you're less than a foot apart, and you can feel the weariness from her tired and sore body against yours when your hip brushes hers, and it elicits a strange sort of feeling.

You can tell that she's trying not to show that she's cried, but you can see through her makeup to the redness in her eyes and you know that same look.

You've done the same thing every once in a while when your mother calls you one of her friend's names from med school instead of your own again.

Some days you see, they last too damn long.

You watch as Addison blinks away her tears and you step away and she steps in again.

Her lip quivers, and your hand trembles, and she reaches out for you to keep herself steady.

"Whoa."

It's the first thing either of you've said to each other today.

It's hardly even anything, and it wasn't meant to be for you.

Or anyone.

Because Addison doesn't usually stumble.

"I'm not drunk or high. I'm just sad," says Addison.

"Ah-" You say, because you're not sure what to think about that.

Usually, when you're that sad you're about to pass out from the alcohol.

Just as you think that to yourself, Addison speaks up in a whisper:

"Normally I'd have wine but I'm still on call for the patients…" Addison says with a clear sign of pain in her voice.

"Do you want wine then?" You ask her dumbly.

"Can't," says Addison.

"Right," you reply.

You realize you're not exactly being a great conversationalist here.

It doesn't seem to matter though, because Addison finally looks up at you and you see her eyes fully now, and you realize just how green they are, and how much they sparkle even when she's extremely downtrodden.

Wow

Addison seems to start to say something, but then she hesitates, and then she seems to take it all back.

"You can say it, y'know," you offer, even though she's not sure exactly what Addison was about to say to you.

"I probably shouldn't," Addison says, as she bites her lip rather shyly.

"You probably shouldn't," you confer, but you're leaning close to her now because you kind of want her to continue despite all of that.

Addison takes in a deep breath before she continues.

"I sleep with people who comfort me," says Addison bluntly.

"So do I," you answer before you can stop yourself.

Addison's eyes widen at the implication of what you just said, and so do yours once you realize what you just accidentally alluded to.

"We probably shouldn't," your eyes widen as you see Addison start to look at you lustfully.

"We probably shouldn't," you confer with her.

But of course, you both have the same damn MO.

You look at her, and she looks at you, and you realize you both have the same things to lose here.

It's not like you both haven't had affairs.

It's not like you both haven't been hurt the same.

It's not like you both haven't been comforted physically for months on end.

You lean in, and so does she.

You hear the pitter-patter of the rain as it turns into a thunderstorm and you're suddenly grateful you're already in private.

Pressed against the back of some random couch in the resident's lounge of all places, you run your hands up her hips, and she runs her hands in your hair.

You realize why he fell for her.

She must realize why he fell for you.

You don't talk about that, though.

You don't talk at all as you move your hands all over her back and then under her clothes.

Addison starts undressing you, and you feel her warm hands extend all over you.

Her surgeon fingers delicately stroke up your leg until she meets the middle of them.

She asks you if she can continue.

You moan as you confirm that she can.

As she begins to pleasure you, you start to touch her as well.

She slides her hand under you and strokes broadly, then more precisely when she finds out what you end up liking the most.

You move your hand to her core and you mimic her movements as she starts to buck her hips against yours.

Part of you wants to keep your eyes closed, and part of you wants to see her.

Your eyes flicker open every once in a while. You can hardly believe it, but each time you see her hungry for comfort she seems to find oddly in you.

The irony should strike you perhaps, but all that sees to be striking here are Addison's fingertips against your sweet spot.

You're inches away from finishing and you know that she knows this.

You don't ask how you know she knows this.

You don't ask her how she knows at all.

Addison answers with her hand.

You answer with your orgasm.

It tears through you so fast and hard that you feel dizzy even a few minutes after.

When you open your eyes again you see she's still hungry and that she needs you.

You need her again, too, sometime soon.

When you slide your hand lower to meet your other one on her sex, she nods and she bobs and she moves her hips up to meet you.

When Addison finishes over your fingers you can't help but lean in and kiss her.

Addison's lips taste like tears and you know you were right about her crying before.

She's not crying now though.

And neither are you.

You clean yourselves up and you hold each other through the end of the rainstorm.

You watch the lightning outside and you lean into her when there's thunder.

It's not the way you had expected it to end when you saw the forecast today for a rainy day.

But then again, this at least, feels like a storm you can weather.

Together?

It seems to be so.

You finally feel warm again.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

THANK YOU!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. More Than A Name (Or A Face In The Crowd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and she's still beside you so you don't care that it's still terribly stormy outside.

_Author's Note:_

So the last chapter was a one-shot but then I wanted more!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Rainy Day**

* * *

_It's raining again and it's fitting to suit your mood and also probably Addison's._

_Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. Angst & Hurt/Comfort. Rated E._

* * *

**Chapter 2: More Than A Name (Or A Face In The Crowd)**

* * *

_You wake up and she's still beside you so you don't care that it's still terribly stormy outside._

When you shift, she does also, so you stop moving so she can sleep.

The resident's lounge isn't a spectacular spot for a catnap, but at least you've both been spared the embarrassment of someone walking in on you both to this point.

You realize the stakes are higher for her because she's technically your boss and all, though to be fair most people will call you the double mistress or something stupid like that so you really need to figure out how you're gonna explain all of this to Cristina.

Somehow all of that seems far away though, as Addison subconsciously slides her hand to your lower back and you lean into her.

You sleep again, and by the time you wake up the thunder-y part of the storm seems to be over.

When Addison opens her eyes, she blinks a second before a wave of panic and vulnerability grows inside them.

"Do you want me to go?" She asks you.

You quirk your eyebrow because you're surprised that she's asking you this at this point.

"No," you say a bit forcefully, and you lean in to kiss her cheek when Addison whimpers involuntarily from the tone of your voice.

"Oh, Addie, I'm sorry," you coo, and you soothe over her cheek with her hand.

"Sorry, I'm sensitive when I wake up," Addison grumbles a little, and you find her raspy voice adorable.

"It's okay," you offer.

"It's okay," she mirrors.

You realize that she lights up a little when you reassure her.

Once you've both calmed down a little, you don't know what to say or do here so you just sit there and ask her how her nap was.

She asks you the same question.

It goes on like this until you can't bear it anymore and you have to ask if this is going to become a 'thing' between you and her because you have to know so you can prepare yourself.

"Is this, are we, ah-" you try, but you realize you're too chicken to find out the answer so you switch over to "is this when we-are-should get dinner soon?" At the last minute.

"Do you mean do you want dinner?" Asks Addison, seemingly unaware that you had intended to ask a deeper question than that originally.

"Yeah," you concede shyly until Addison's face lights up all over again.

"Yeah," she adds. "I could go for some dinner…"

So you do, you end up in the hospital cafeteria with two bowls of vegetable soup as well as two cups of hot chocolate sitting on the same side of the table as Addison.

"You know, you still call it "juju," and I think it's really cute," you grin, and Addison matches with a smile that extends beyond the professional.

"Hey, don't diss the juju," she laughs. You laugh too. Gosh, her laugh is so deep and low.

You sip your soup with your spoon as she does, and you talk about everything but what just happened.

You get to know her, you talk about her life, about her history. Why she chose surgery in the first place.

"I just really wanted to help people have babies," says Addison when you ask her why she chose her specialty.

"I just wanted to please my mother or something," you say with a heavy sigh, and that's when Addison leans in to rest her chin on your shoulder.

"You can be proud of yourself even if she isn't," says Addison; you're about to protest when you blink and you realize she has the same grimace as you do.

"I'm still working on ignoring the erm… strong opinions of my own mother…" Addison softens for a minute before scrunching up and tensing again.

You want to hold her and make it all better again, so you untuck your arm and wrap it around her strong back and shoulders, your bony limbs draping off of her attending scrubs and white lab coat as she leans in and clings to you tighter.

You know that most people are busy at this point because the rain turned freezing and there's been a heck tonne of MVC's.

It's a small wonder that neither of you has been pages yet, but so far you're in the clear until later so you soak up as much free time as you can with this wonderful woman.

She mumbles something about wanting to go somewhere else, and you realize you're about done your meal anyway, so you scoop up both trays and clean up as she packs your hot chocolates into to-go cups.

You don't know where you're going now, because all of this was spontaneous before, and now it's a little awkward.

You can sense she has similar qualms until she suggests loudly that she needs a shower and she whisks you willingly to the largest shower room.

You laugh at the irony to get wet to warm up from the cold rain but you both know this is different.

It's sensual and surprisingly un-slutty when she helps you take off your scrub top, and you do the same, and suddenly you're licking your lips again at the sight of her very full breasts.

Addison smiles softly at you, and she helps you unclip your bra and you help her unclip yours.

And now, even though you're not even naked yet, you just have to _touch her_ , so you reach you with your hands and your mouth all at once and caress her front with your fingers and kisses.

Addison sighs at the contact and runs her fingers soothingly through your hair. You keep going, gaining confidence in your actions, and moving on to warm up her entire body with as much of your own as you can.

Her hands come to your shoulders, and then to your arms, and then finally she giggles, and you look up and she's laughing now, and saying you're both way too dressed for a shower.

You smile and agree with her as you try to tug off her scrub pants with your fingers and realize they're not only double- but triple-knotted.

"Can't have those falling down during a c-section," Addison smirks as you struggle to undo all the loops.

"Here," Addison offers as she brushes your hand, signaling for you to let her undo her own handiwork and just admire as she strips to her lace panties.

"You're really striking, you know," you say genuinely because she is.

"Thanks, Grey," says Addison, her eyes crinkling a little at the corners.

"You're welcome," you say in reaction, and Addison giggles again and asks if she can see you as well.

You nod and bring her hand to your pants and arch your eyebrow as she easily undoes your double-bow.

"They've never fallen down on me, maybe you're way is just overkill," you laugh, and she laughs, and it feels really good.

When Addison's eyes meet yours again, they're hungry and lustful, and you realize she's eyeing you up and down all over again.

It sends shivers and sparks down your spine as she does it.

You want her to keep looking at you all the time just like this.

"I want you," says Addison in a breathy tone.

"You have me," you counter, equally breathless.

It's even more gentle than the last time in the resident's lounge.

You surge forward and kiss her and help her take off her panties. She does the same for yours, and then you're both naked and Addison takes one hand off of your hip for a second to turn on the shower.

It's cold though.

It's freaking freezing, and you both yelp and jump back from the spray.

You end up in her arms as she holds you close.

You breathe her in and drink from her lips again as she kisses you, and uses her tongue, and you use your tongue to make her moan out for you.

As the water heats up, you back yourself into it and turn to the side so you can share.

It's better than standing in the warm rain together because you're all alone now and you get to have her all to yourself.

Addison must be thinking something similar because she's working down your body, peppering light kisses everywhere until she reaches your breasts and teases them with her tongue.

"More," you ask her, and she starts to suckle on your nipples and gosh-

You brace yourself against the back of the shower to hold yourself up. At this angle luckily you can still feel the water it's not getting in your eyes so you can see her red hair now glistening from the shower and draping across her beautiful face.

Your eyes close and they open again and you know that she's more than a name, or face in the crowd; she is Addison Montgomery-Shepherd and she is someone you could totally fall in love with.

You try to push all of that aside as she pushes your hand aside so she can kneel down before you and kiss up to your thighs.

She's teasing you, and you like it. You're not in a rush per se, and what she's doing feels absolutely amazing.

"Does it feel good for you?" You ask her to check in, wanting to be sure she's doing this because she wants to.

"Yes," Addison says, voice dripping with pure lust and you know you're on the same page here as she braces you back with her body, her hands on the back of your ass now, squeezing gently and making your sex even hotter.

By the time she reaches it you're dripping and she laps you right up with her tongue.

"Oh, oh, oh," you reach abstractly for anything to hold onto, and you end up grabbing her hair in the process.

All this serves to turn her on even more though, as she moans into your center as she keeps licking your labia in broad and gentle strokes before adding her fingers to the mix.

One at a time, Addison slides in her longest fingers and you moan every curse on the planet.

Addison's surgical fingers are so skilled and long and dainty you swear they were made just for you.

"Yes, yes," you groan to encourage her, tugging on her hair again to show your swelling need as she strokes inside of you and latches her lips to the outside of you and when she finds your clit with her mouth you arch your back right off of the wall.

"More, more, please," you beg her, and you look up as the warm water cascades over Addison as she worships you.

You can tell she's enjoying herself as much as you are as she treats you, sucking your clit now and stroking up to your spot with two, then three, fingers.

You can tell that you're close but you don't want it to be over yet so you hold on as long as you can, feeling your orgasm building up like a raging flame about to be set ablaze.

Addison keeps working, and you let her know where she is in the process; "I'm close Addison, oh- yes, gosh- so close. So good. So good…"

It's incoherent as anything, but Addison seems to get it.

Soon, she's sucking harder right where you like it the most, and adding her tongue in. When she hits your spot with perfect accuracy everything just lets go inside of you.

You feel a release everywhere in your body, emanating from inside of you where you feel fluids start to gush out as you clamp down on Addison's fingers and gush out all over her.

You're in the shower though, so luckily the cleanup's not even a question as she milks out every ounce of pleasure she can and keeps going and going as your toes curl and you cling on to her for dear life.

The walls of your vagina keep clenching and unclenching as she fucks you through it all, and you realize how much she knows what she's doing but you don't think about that now when all you can think about is how grateful you are that she's here.

"Addison," you whisper her names from your lips as you come down from your high point, gently tugging her fingers away when you become too sensitive.

"Meredith," she smiles up at you, and you kiss her again and taste yourself from her lips.

"You're so great at that…" You say with your voice shaking a bit, partially from the exertion and partially from the fear that she'll vanish or tell you about other women or just not take you seriously at all.

"Thank you, Meredith," she says your first name again so you can tell she's looking at you like an equal now. Your lip quivers a bit, and Addison catches it and kisses you thoughtfully again.

"I really like sleeping with you," Addison blurts out, then bites her lip and hangs her head nervously.

"I really like sleeping with you, too," you admit, now that Addison's said it, it just makes it easier.

"Umm-" Addison says awkwardly, shifting foot to foot, and you realize she must be all but exploding by now.

"Of course I'll return the favor," you smile into her touch as she relaxes, and nods.

You help her shift against the wall now, and you place her in the warm water as you work your way around her beautiful body.

"Meredith-" Addison asks for you, so you stop and you face her again.

"Yeah?" You ask her.

"This is… this is more than just sex for comfort… for me…" Addison says with her hand reaching out to gently run over your cheek.

"Yeah," you nod. "This is… it's sex… and comfort… and I don't want it to be over after only this once… I mean twice… well, almost twice because I-" you fumble a bit, and Addison smiles again.

"You could, I mean we could… I mean, maybe people will say stuff but we-" Addison is suddenly not very eloquent and neither are you, and you pick up what she's putting down for you and you just keep nodding.

"We could be- if you wanted me…" You offer her.

"I want you, if you want me," Addison asks without missing a heartbeat.

"I want you," if you want me," you nod, and you shift your eyes down and back to her to signal you want to go finish what you started.

When she says "yes," she's answering your question in a moan as you glide your hand right over her center and rub all around it until she's bucking her hips right up into your hand.

"Kiss me," she asks, and you do.

You keep stroking her, keep feeling her as you work her gentle parts with both hands under the warm water, washing away both your sins as you create beauty between you.

As Addison starts to get closer, her breathing accelerates right through the roof.

Her voice is ragged in her breathy calls for you to keep going and going.

"Meredith, I'm- I'm going to come," her eyes open to warn you, and you nod and apply just a little more pressure to send her flying.

"Ohhhhh," Addison moans as her body releases and she climaxes over your hand, and you can feel her quivering with the good feelings up her long legs and smooth hips and toned stomach.

Every part of Addison is magnificent, and when she's experiencing this you know you're a goner.

You're falling for her, and she seems to be falling for you.

And after she finishes orgasming, both of you fall to the ground in a heap into each other, still kissing and touching each other and just enjoying what this life has to offer.

By the time you've both finished again, this time at the same time as you flip around and do sixty-nine because why not you've made your way back to her and you're in her arms and you're happy and she's happy.

And by the time you've dried off and you're handing her a towel and fresh clothes and she's handing your white coat to you, you know that it's alright to fall in love with this woman.

She's Addison. She's the love of your life. And you already know that for sure.

The way Addison looks at you now, you know she's thinking about you the very same way.

And you know that she'll stay for you.

And that you'll stay for her.

Because she asked you to, and you did.

_It's always rainy in Seattle it seems._

_And now the rain will remind you of her, and her of you._

_Even when it's cold out, you'll keep her cozy, and care for her. Always._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

THANK YOU!

Chapter title is inspired by some lyrics of the song "Time Of My Life" by David Cook.

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	3. When the Sun Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sun rises, it shocks you a little bit because of all the rain lately.

_Author's Note:_

Thanks folks for all of your amazing encouragement recently! It's been ages since publishing, yes, and it's been ages since the WIP's have been updated (it's in the works!). Until then, enjoy this 'now a three-shot' of "Rainy Day", which is now one of the most unexpected wonders of writing MerAdd for me, ever. Funny the way it is sometimes? LOL.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Rainy Day**

* * *

_It's raining again and it's fitting to suit your mood and also probably Addison's._

_Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. Angst & Hurt/Comfort. Rated E._

* * *

**Chapter 3: When the Sun Rises**

* * *

_When the sun rises, it shocks you a little bit because of all the rain lately._

You're not complaining though; and by contrast, you shake your head a little bit with a grin because of the way the weather seems to match your emotions.

Your English professor might have called it "pathetic fallacy" or "visual imagery" or something along those lines.

Whichever it is, you decide not to question it because you're got one less big question in your life to figure out now.

Now, Addison has headed off for surgery and you're running labs as you do, and the monotony of the task doesn't drain you as much as it might have before.

When you see your friends again, you have to contain yourself not to giggle and blurt out "I GOT LAID LAST NIGHT, AND ALSO THIS MORNING," but of course, you don't have to, because they already know.

"Look who's got that post-sex grin on her face!" Cristina smirks at you, and you swat her hand playfully with a pout because you sure as hell know that SHE knows (she's your person after all), but you don't need that announced to Alex, George, and also Izzie.

"Whoa, look who's getting lucky!" Says Izzie, smiling. No matter what, Izzie's always gonna be a romantic so she's always happy for you, at least.

"Dude," says Alex, predictably. His shit-eating grin should piss you off but you're just so light and airy, it doesn't.

"Really!? Mer?!" George tries not to sulk at you, but he does a little, and you feel kinda bad but mostly not.

"So who's the unlucky-" Cristina starts, but doesn't end her sentence ever, because the 'unlucky,' or rather, 'lucky,' human being who Meredith has happened to be with last night materializes right in front of them.

* * *

"Good morning, interns," Addison smiles widely, and even winks at you secretly to show that she's coming over here just for you.

You almost fall off your chair when she does this, but you don't, but you still can't help but show your nonexistent dimples with how wide you're smiling right now.

Which, of course, given who you are to each other on the surface just makes it (for everyone else) hyper-confusing.

"Good morning, A- Dr. Montgomery," you slide over to her last name (albeit barely), at the last minute, and you can't help but sheer internally when her lips curve for you at your near-miss of wanting to be calling her "Addison".

You've gotten away with it this time, though, as Addison smoothly continues and informs you all of the cases that she's had you working on and she talks about medicine more, and your mind is thinking about everything but...

She's really trying here to be neutral and professional and calm and collected, and you really ought to get your mind out of the gutter, but when she keeps twirling her left hand slightly nervously at her side you can tell she's just as affected as you are.

She calls on you next, and you can't help from reddening completely.

Face flushed, lips parted, eyes wide open...

She's hardly looked at you, and you look fucked out already, and you take a big gulp of air before you squint at her pleadingly because you're not sure of the answer because you've forgotten her question already because you've been too busy staring at how the waves of her hair caress her face with her glasses on.

You start to stutter almost-eek! And yet, of course, she saves you again.

Like your own sweeping 'knight in shining scrubs' she's smiling at you again, and you're melting under her gaze, and she's giving you another hint about the patient.

"Oh yes, Mr. Rivers, he has more questions about his child's omphalocele..." you continue.

"Correct, Dr. Grey," Addison eyes you, and when your eyes meet hers you realize that she's as relieved as you also are.

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery," Addison beams at you when you get another word out towards her.

You can still objectively see all your friends around you, but you feel that the room is now only composed of you and her.

Her presence eclipses everyone else's for you, and suddenly you want to leave with her again, or have everyone else leave, or just have her all to yourself for just ten minutes goddamnit!

* * *

"Would you be interested in learning more about omphaloceles, Dr. Grey?" Addison asks you.

_Only from YOU, you think in your head to yourself._

"Sure..." you offer.

_She smiles, you beam._

_You made her smile._

"Meet me in the conference room at four then," she adds with a curt nod.

Gosh, you want to wipe that smirk right off her face and just kiss her senseless.

You can tell she's signaling you for something more than a work meeting, but you're not entirely sure, so you're sort of insecure about it.

You bite your lip nervously, and she does as well.

_(You have your answer)._

* * *

Suddenly it's three pm and you're freaking out because you have your meeting with Addison in an hour.

You know it's probably just a work thing. You should probably be studying omphaloceles rather than fantasizing about sleeping with your hot boss again. But you keep picturing her, naked, in the shower, in bed, anywhere that's between your legs, and you can't help but moan internally at the prospect.

Addison is pre seduction, pure sex, and the way she moves under your hands breaks your heart in the best possible ways.

Three-thirty.

You realize your mouth is so dry you need to drink so you go get some water and allow the cool ice to flow over your tongue.

You were freezing yesterday, but now you're all hot and bothered. And not just because of the sunshine...

At a quarter-to-four, you're already waiting for her.

Leaned up against the door frame to the conference room, you twirl your hair in your fingers while you wait for her to arrive. Over and over.

Butterflies flutter in your stomach as you've never had before; not ever. You look up at the clock again. Only ten minutes to go...

At five to four, you hear high heels clicking down the hallway, and you know for sure they are hers.

The staccato bursts increase in volume until you can hear her round the corner, and suddenly you're backed into the wall out of your own involuntary movements because you can't seem to stand up on your own in anticipation.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Grey," she greets you with a genuine smile as she comes into view, still all dolled up in her lab coat and scrubs, and her hair is flawless as always.

"Hi," you say. "Dr. Montgomery..." you add, albeit a beat too late to be casual. "Umm... omphaloceles?" You squeak out.

"Yes," she nods at you. "Omphaloceles!" Addison mimics enthusiastically, confirming your answer.

Then she smiles at you widely again, and you're paralyzed and starstruck by her gaze.

_It's going to be a challenging surgery for concentration, you realize._

You're all pent-up again, veins filled with desire just as they had the last time that you'd wanted sex, and you'd think you'd be good after you spent all of that time devouring Addison yesterday (and having had her devour you in return), but now it's even worse because your body has a pavlovian reaction to seeing her, and you can feel your body reacting already, and you're _at work for chrissakes!_

Addison is meeting your gaze now, her eyes drifting down to yours because she's taller, and you realize that the sensations must be mutual.

Her pupils are dilated, her breathing is getting heavier. When she speaks next, her voice is husky with lust.

"Dr. Grey, we happen to have some free time before the surgery, if you'd like to take some time to relax…"

The 'with me,' and 'in a bed somewhere perhaps?', and the 'let's get naked part,' are all heavily implied, and as soon as she's said it you know you're a goner.

"Yes…" You're nodding and answering before you've even thought it through fully (except that you have, and you've decided wholeheartedly you want nothing more than to have your way with her for the third time in the last twenty-four hours).

"We have until six," offers Addison, her voice dropping an octave.

"Hmm," you finally get your game back, and turn your lips into a smirk. "I bet we can find something relaxing to do before then…" You offer, leaning against the doorframe suggestively.

"Absolutely".

* * *

You wonder if she's going to lead you to an on-call room again, but she doesn't, and it's because she doesn't want to wait that long, and neither do you, for that matter.

Addison Forbes Montgomery reaches past you, pressing her body flush against your own, to open the door to the conference room right behind you.

You feel the curve of her breasts on yours, the feel of your hips against yours, her hot breath ghosting your skin.

Your eyes close involuntarily as she brushes back past you, and faces you again, and when you open your eyes again you can see her eyes are as dark as the sky in the night.

_Holy hell._

She's standing there, frozen, as are you.

The moment goes on forever, until she breaks your gaze momentarily for her eyes to flit towards the conference room and back up to you. You squint until it sinks into your head what she's implying.

_Oh._

You lick your lips again, your feet unfreeze, and you find yourself deliberately brushing past her, as she had just passed you, until you can feel her heartbeat against your own for an instant.

_Beat Beat. Beat._

Or rather-

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Or rather-

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

* * *

Her pulse is accelerating in anticipation, as is your own, as you feel her breath catch while you walk through the conference room door.

The loss of contact with Addison makes you feel empty momentarily, as the distance between you feels huge, and you mourn how the cool air feels against your skin compared to the warmth of her touch even through all of both of your clothing.

For a few minutes, you're in suspense, and you're worried she's not gotten the hint, and that you'll be left high-and-dry in the conference room all alone for three hours.

You figure she'll figure it out, or you'll figure it out, or you'll figure yourselves out soon enough?

_Of course you both will. Of course, she will. She's_ _ Addison _ _._

You don't have to wait for long though.

Twenty seconds later, she's following you into the room, and she's shutting the door behind you, and she's locking it now, becaus she's an _attending physician_ , and therefore she has the keys to the conference room and all.

You realize that when the Chief of Surgery gave her those that this is most certainly _not_ what had been in mind for their use and all.

But you're both too delirious for each other to give a care, and it's not like you both don't know you both have been naked in bed together at work before (like say, approximately twelve hours ago!), so you watch as the latch clicks behind you, behind her, and now she's in front of you.

And you're in front of her, and she's all hot-and-bothered for you and you're all wet-and-ready for her, and you're both oh-so-ready to dive in again.

"Dr. Grey…" She begins.

You smirk at how cute she is when she's treating all 'professional' while you can tell she's been eyefucking you all afternoon.

You raise your eyebrows at her to show her just how much you're enjoying her suffering just as much as you certainly are.

"Meredith, I think… I think you can call me Meredith…" You giggle a little, and so does she.

" _Meredith…"_ She offers you, barely above a low and gravelly whisper.

Hearing your name laced with such lust indicates to you just how much she wants this as much as you do.

You can't contain yourself anymore, you feel her losing control just as you do.

You lean in, she leans in, you're kissing again.

_Finally._

* * *

Her hands instinctively lace up to tangle into your hair, and your fingers find the soft pads on the back of her shoulders.

She pulls you close; and you pull her closer.

When you melt together you feel as bright and shiny as the sun that has risen outside for the first time in ages this morning.

As the sunlight seeps through the cracks in the conference room blinds that had already been shuttered, she leads you backward, you're walking backwards, you feel yourself walking backward while you're metaphorically falling forward into her and head-over-heels for her and she's kissing you, and you're kissing her, and it's all soft lipsticked lips and sweet caresses and gentle-yet-firm touches that drive you wild.

You know you're not going to last long, no matter how much you want to make this last for as long as you both can draw out this pleasure.

Your knees hit the back of the conference room table, and she's lifting you on top of it, and then she's moving her hands down, down, down…

Her mouth moves down to your jawline, your neckline, your collarbone…

_You feel her lips trace the outline of your pulse point, and that point, your eyes squeeze shut, and you take a deep breath, and you take in how sweet she smells, and you know that you're both really and truly breathing the first breath of fresh air that you've felt in a very long time._

* * *

While Addison starts off by straddling you, you move so that you're on your side, and she shifts so that she is, and you both face each other and kiss each other.

"I might be getting too old to fuck on top of a table…" Addison says a bit awkwardly.

You laugh a bit, because she's the one who initiated this whole position in the first place.

"I think you probably could if you wanted to, you're in good shape," you offer.

"Maybe, but I'm sort of starting to get vertigo!" Addison exclaims, and you let out a breathy laugh.

"Are you afraid of heights? We're like, five feet off the ground," you chuckle.

"You haven't seen the number of injuries I've seen from patients who've-" Addison offers, moving so that she's climbing down off of the conference room table carefully, and offering her hand to you to help you get down also.

You smile at Addison wanting to offer you both a less risky (although equally risqué!) sexual experience right now, and for literally and mentally stepping down when she's not sure about something.

You slide off of the table right into her arms and you kiss her soundly and thoroughly, eventually reaching down to her hips, tracing both of them with your thumbs to see how she responds to your touch.

"Mm," Addison moans into your mouth.

The vibrations from this turn you on, warm you up, light a fire inside you.

You kiss her even harder, suckling her lips under your tongue.

Addison's hands are wandering to your waist, and she clings to you, and you press up into her.

Her lips work around yours, her tongue sliding to glide over your bottom lip now.

You take the hint, and you part your lips for her.

* * *

When she slides her tongue in playfully to tease you, now you're the one moaning out into the open.

"Addison," your voice comes out slightly hoarse from all the exertion.

_You've barely even started yet, and you're out of breath all over again._

"Yes…" She pants, her eyes opening to meet yours as her eyelashes flutter by.

"We're wearing too many clothes…" You deadpan, and she throws her head fully back and she laughs, and you laugh along with her.

"We definitely are," she agrees, as she moves to tug on the hemline of your scrub top.

"Take them off?" Addison asks you.

"Please…" You nod, and you whisper, and you realize you're practically begging already.

As you raise your arms above your head to help her take your shirt off, you feel yourself surrendering to all of the pleasant sensations that only Addison can provide you.

* * *

The cool air hits your chest, and your stomach, and soon, your breasts, as Addison expertly looks her hand around and undoes your bra with a 'pop'.

She grins as she does this, and you roll your eyes at her smirking at you.

"What? I can't have one win for bragging rights of sleeping with another woman?" Addison teases.

You arch your eyebrow as you laugh at this, the smiles satisfying your mutual need to feel relaxed in this moment.

You gesture towards her own top, which is currently under her lab coat still.

"Take it off," you ask her, not that you couldn't do it yourself, but you want to have a semblance of some meager authority here.

"I think I will," offers Addison, still holding your gaze to watch you grow restless as she removes her white coat carefully, and crosses her arms to slip her scrub top over her head.

You watch as the toned ab muscles ripple as she extends, and you're taking gulps of air at how hot she is.

She catches you staring again, as she brings her hands over yours, and then applies the pads of your palms over her breasts.

"Mm," she groans as you squeeze ever so slightly. You can feel her nipples stiffen under your movements, her hands falling away as you start to do all the work.

"More," Addison moans out, and it's music to your ears. You're tugging away her bra now, unclasping it with the same dexterity that she had with yours to reveal her full breasts.

You ruck her bra into her lab coat before you dive right in with your mouth. You can't resist kissing down her whole chest, suckling on her collarbone before she whines for you to keep going further.

This time, it's your turn to chuckle at Addison's impatience.

"Come on, Meredith," Addison groans, and it turns into a moan as you envelop her nipple with your lips and your tongue.

"Ohh," Addison calls out before you cover her mouth with her hand so you can keep sucking where you are.

You swirl your tongue around for Addison's benefit before you switch to her other breast, Addison shifts her body from left to right to give you more room to move your mouth over. Your open-mouthed kisses drive her wild. You can tell by the way that she's flushing that she's turned all the way on…

* * *

You are as well, of course. You're been wet all morning just thinking about her, and now you're positively dripping. Your sex is aching, and you start to lean in and grind against her for friction.

As you do this, Addison takes over control, and picks up and you wrap your legs around her instinctively. She realizes there's not really many good places for you to be doing this, here, so you whisper into her ear your idea, and she agrees.

Addison settles you very gently onto the floor before she crawls on top of you again enthusiastically.

"Someone's wager," you chuckle, your smirk slightly less effective as you moan out obscenely the moment her hip touches your still covered sex.

"Always eager for you," Addison says warmly, and your heart melts even more.

"Addison," you pant out. "I need you…"

"How do you want me, Meredith?" Addison asks you before proceeding, her green eyes glowing with affection.

"Take me, please…" You surrender yourself to how wonderful she truly is, and Addison accepts your consent wholeheartedly. You tug on her shoulders to show her you're serious, and she lowers herself to your lips and starts kissing you roughly again.

In this position, you can buck your hips into her, and she bucks her hips down into you. The pressure is glorious, you've just started, and you realize you're this close already.

"I'm-, I'm-" you try to warn Addison before you start coming, and she picks up on this, and nods at you as if to say that you can let go.

You frantically find her upper back to cling to, you seal your lips over hers, and as you come undone underneath her, she swallows your pleasurable moans into her lips, your gasps warming her tongue.

She's holding you, gently holding you as you continue to climax, your hair splayed back messily, and your eyes squeezed tightly shut. Waves of ecstasy and relief flow through your body until you can't possibly orgasm any more, and you feel her grip you tighter to lay you down gently onto the floor.

Your head rests on a pillow formed by her hands, and she leans into you, and kisses you softly.

You regain your breath after a while, and you look up at her. She's smiling, and also smirking, and you're suddenly just a little bit embarrassed that you've already come and you still have your pants on.

"How are you feeling?" She asks you.

"Good… Great… Whoa…" You pant out.

_Mmkay, so maybe you're still a bit breathless._

* * *

"Do you want me to, or to, or…?" Addison asks you ambiguously, as you realize she probably hasn't finished yet, and probably desperately wants to.

"Here, let me…" You move to roll over, but your body is so spent you feel a bit droopy, and truth be told, you've just finished but you feel like you want her all over again.

"Do you want more?" Addison asks you.

_Yes._

"Ah-" you don't immediately ask her, because it would make you feel a bit greedy.

"Do you want me to take your pants off and fuck your pretty little-"

_Yes._

Addison's dirty talking is making you moan involuntarily, and all of a sudden your panties are soaked all over again.

"Do you want me to be inside you? I want to be inside you. I want to feel you clenching around my fingers and-"

_Yes._

"Addison…" You moan, your eyes opening wide again to meet hers. "I- I need you-" You finally admit both for her, and also yourself.

"Of course you do," Addison smirks at you smugly.

"Please…" You're begging her now to continue.

_You can tell she definitely loves that._

"Yes, I think I will…" she replies.

Addison does, not only once more, but twice.

It drives you to the brink of insanity, and back again.

You hope, as you finally strip her bare again, that you can at least begin to offer her back what she's already offered you, in return.

_As she calls out your name into your ear as she finishes over your tongue, you start to believe that it's true. She's true for you._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Have a great one everyone, and here's to encouraging you to check out and support all of the other lovely #meddsion authors out there, especially the ones who just started publishing! We all want to have a happy and healthy interactive fandom! Have fun!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
